


You're Gonna Have a Bad Time

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide Run, Sans fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone who hasn't escaped has been killed. Everything is being destroyed, being ruined. Toriel, Undyne, Papyrus, even Mettaton... All dead. All gone. The only thing standing between Asgore and the rest of the Earth is Sans. The only thing standing between Frisk and the rest of their destruction was Sans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Dreams

There he stood, in his blue fluffy jacket, all big boned and all. His back was to them, and they SAVE before coming forward, catching Sans' attention. He turned around slowly, and grinned like usual.

"Heya. You've been busy. So I gotta question for you. Do you think even the worst person can change...?" He asked casually. "That everyone can be a good person, if they just try?" Here, he laughed. "Alright. Well, here's a better question." He closed his eyes and when they opened again, his eyes were entirely black. This caused the human to grip their knife tightly. It was covered in blood, and their hands covered in dust. "Do you wanna have a bad time?" His voice went sinister. "'Cause if you take another step forward, you are REALLY not gonna like what happens next." 

The human only seemed to silently laugh, and stepped forward with a menacing grin. "Welp. Sorry, Toriel. This is why I don't make promises." He muttered. A glowing red heart-shape appeared on the humans chest, and their HP appeared above their head. They took notice that Sans only had one defense and one HP. They had 92 HP at this point. Plenty to survive. Plus, Sans could only deal one damage. 

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, kids like you..." At his, he held his hand up, which was covered in a blue-ish flame of magic, as was his left eye. "Should be burning in hell." He grabbed their red soul, turning it blue, and slammed it on the ground, immediatly bringing bones up from the ground to pierce the human. They jumped up, avoiding the attack, and then dodged all the bones thrown at them next. Jumping around, moving fast as lightning to avoid the attacks, next came these skull-like creatures that blasted them with some kind of magic attack. The next attack turned their soul blue again, causing them to stay closer to the ground. They hopped over bones, and stood still through the blue ones. Their HP was seeming to drain somehow, so they took an item to heal up real quick. Hopping through more bones, and dodging more attacks, they finally swiped at Sans with their knife, which only made him dodge and wink. 

"What? You think I'm just gonna stand there and take it?" He grinned as he sent another wave of bones after the human. Their HP was draining again, and next was more bones. Too many to just jump. They jumped onto the platforms, hopping around and slashing at Sans when they could. He dodged every time, every hit. He started to hold a conversation with them, about timelines and resets, and everything ending. Everything being destroyed and it being all their fault. This made them grin evilly. Not paying attention, they got caught in the blast of one of those skull-like things, and it killed them. 

LOADING SAVE

Back in the room. Back facing Sans. "Don't you look tired. Guess I'm good at my job, huh?" He winked and the battle started again. Patterns, it was all patterns. Remembering some of it from the time before, they were able to easier dodge the attacks. Still missing every time they swung their knife was starting to get irritating, and--

LOADING SAVE

Damn Sans. He got the best of them again, and he seemed to know about SAVES and LOADS and RESETS. His attacks sometimes seemed to jump through time and it threw them off. The only attacks they couldn't catch in a pattern and it bothered them so much. 

_No...!_

The battle continued. One of the harder things to recover from and shake off was when he grabbed their blue soul and slammed them around the room, then caused bones to jump up from wherever they were slammed and causing them to react fast. His attacks for some reason had a draining effect on their HP, which was also very irritating. 

_Stop this, Chara...! Sans... He's my friend!_

LOADING SAVE

"Wow, three times now. Let's make it a forth." And the battle went again. 

LOADING SAVE

Patterns, patterns, patterns.

LOADING SAVE

 _Chara, please..._

Dying was irritating. It was all irritating and they wanted to end it. Now. 

LOADING SAVE 

"DAMN YOU, SANS!!" They finally screamed at him after the latest death. 

"First words you've really spoken to me here. Such _rude_ words too. Well. Let's hurry here." 

The battle continued. 

_Sans, please... It's not me who's doing it. Don't hate me..._

"Survive this and I'll show you my special attack." He grinned, grabbing hold of them again and slamming them around. They had to jump to avoid bones, and squirm in the air as they were thrown because he threw bones at them as he slammed them to the wall. A ton of those blasters shot at them as well, and their HP was going down, but they would survive this. Their HP hit one and stayed at one with the last few slams. 

"Alright. Here's my special attack." He said with a yawn. He looked tired, worn out, sweaty. 

.....

Nothing happened. "Yep. It's nothing. You'll kill me on one of your turns, so it won't ever be your turn. You'll get bored eventually, and leave. So I'm just gonna wait you out. For however long that takes."

The human stared harshly at Sans.

_Yes! Good Sans! Stop Chara!_

Sans eventually fell asleep. They swung at Sans, and missed, but finally landed an attack. Sans started to bleed, and stood up. "Welp... That's it. Don't say I didn't warn you. I'm going to Grillby's." He shuffled away, but deep down they knew that Sans was dead. They had won.

 

"SANS!!" A scream erupted from Frisk as they shot awake.


	2. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to leave it off at the end of the last one, but... This happened.

There was a thundering sound as the big-boned skeleton hurried down the stairs to the couch where the human was sleeping. He heard her scream, and it jolted him awake from his uneasy sleep. 

"Kid... You alright?" He asked, almost frantic. Frisk was curled up in their blankets, looking like they were going to cry at any moment. 

"S-Sans... I had a bad dream." They whispered. "A memory. A different timeline." They shuddered and buried their head in the blankets again. Sans came over and sat down next to them with a heavy sigh. 

"You wanna talk about it?" He offered. They shook their head, and curled up against Sans. "I get it, kid. I do. Timelines can mess you up. You forget, I remember them too. You'll be alright though." 

They nodded and lifted their head. Their eyes were red from tears, but they seemed calmer now. "I... Did something bad. It wasn't me, not really. It was... Chara. But it was still bad. So bad, so bad." They shook like a leaf. "I want to forget that timeline forever, but I can't. And you don't remember it." 

"What? Sure I do. I can remember all the timelines, unless I died or somethin'. Who's Chara, though?" 

Oh, Frisk did _not_ wanna talk about that right now. "N-no, not now. I'll tell you in the morning, okay?" They offered with a weak smile. Sans sighed, but nodded. 

"Alright, kiddo. Get some rest. I'll keep the nightmares away."

Frisk nodded sleepily and curled tighter into his side, clinging to him for the most part. 

 

When morning came in the skeleton's home in Snowdin, Papyrus was the one who discovered them on the couch. At some point, Sans had also fallen asleep. 

"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE HUMAN?" He asked in his loud voice. Sans cracked an eye at him and motioned for him to stay quiet. 

"Yo, Pap. They had a nightmare, that's all. They're bone tired so stay quiet, alright?" He grinned at the pun and Papyrus rolled his eyes. Frisk shifted in their sleep, and then woke with a yawn. 

"Sans...?" They mumbled, looking around, then smiling at Papyrus. "Hi Papyrus." They waved slightly and he grinned widely. 

"HELLO HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE BREAKFAST." He went to the kitchen and that was that. Frisk enjoyed staying with the skeleton brothers. The barrier was long broken, but going to the surface honestly scared them a little, so they stayed in the underground. Toriel and Asgore, their adopted mother and father, and of course they stayed there often enough, but the skeleton brothers were their first real friends. They couldn't just stay away. So, often enough, they found themselves staying over at the skeleton brothers home. They loved it here, and considered the both of them family. 

"So kid. You wanna talk about last night yet?" Sans asked gently while his brother was occupied in the kitchen. They looked down, a flash of fear shooting through them at the memory. That timeline... That horrible timeline...

"I guess. It was a reset. The timeline before... Everything went bad. So I reset. This one... Was different. From the start. I... I killed things. I killed everything, and everyone. But it wasn't me! It was this other person who had someone entered my soul... Her name is Chara. She took total control when I faced any monster, and took absolute control forever after I fought Undyne. She was in control, and you... You tried to stop us. You were so strong. You killed us-her-so many times. And I fought back so hard, screaming at her to stop it. But she wouldn't, she kept going until she killed you. The whole world ended, and I don't have too much memory when she's in control, but I think she let me see that because she knew I cared about you. I had a nightmare about... That last fight. With you." They tried to keep all that in, but now it came out in a rush of words and tears. 

Sans was quiet, grim almost. "This Chara person. They still in your soul or whatever?" He finally asked. 

That's the scary part. Frisk shrugged. "I don't know. If I ever get a crazy look in my eyes, if I ever grin scarily... Be wary. And if she does come out... Stop her." They begged. "Promise me." 

"Kid you know I don't do great with promises... But alright." He nodded. They sighed heavily. Being the hero of the underworld was hard, but at least this timeline was going well. The barrier had been broken for at least a few years now, making Frisk around 15. Five years since the barrier broke. But, these nightmares, the memories, were so hard to deal with. They were still a kid, somewhat. 

"I-I'm sorry Sans. Don't hate me." They whispered, almost afraid that he did hate them. 

He laughed gruffly. "Nah, I could never hate you." He reassured them gently, and they smiled back softly.


End file.
